The described technology regards vision-aided navigation, and in particular pose estimation useful in vision aided navigation, advantageous in wearable augmented-reality (AR) systems operating in natural outdoor environments and other applications.
While a variety of GPS/INS solutions achieve pose estimation, currently available solutions do not offer the level of customization needed for a person walking over arbitrary outdoor environments. The systems and methods of the described technology take advantage of kinematics constraints, and detection of magnetic and dynamic disturbances, to achieve enhanced accuracy. Further, the use of digital terrain and elevation data (DTED) information allows systems of the described technology to provide a stable measurement of altitude with measurements of absolute orientation, systems incorporating the described technology reach levels of performance that are not possible with other GPS/INS systems.